


2 years.

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Bernie has an offer, she has a decision to make.





	1. Chapter 1

Bernie’s time is up in Nairobi, her contract is about to end and they have just offered her another 2 years.   
2 years without Serena by her side, could the pair of them survive another 2 years apart.   
They never have really been together in the same country for more than a couple of months, so would this make any difference.

The CEO had practically begged her to stay, offering a pay rise and more time off to go back to visit the UK, it was a tempting offer. She couldn’t speak to anyone about it, not even her children. Cam was in Bangladesh helping the refugees with Morven, he has no signal to ring or a computer to email. 

Charlotte would tell Serena straight away as she has been helping with baby Guinevere as much as she could, between her final year at uni and working. Charlotte had fell out with Marcus after realising her was using them against their mother as punishment, she realised that she was a fantastic mother when she was home, that her job entailed working away, just like her fathers job sometimes pulled him away from them.

Alex, well Alex would kick her arse back to Serena, she was working at St James’ after a long stint on AAU, which admitting it was awkward for them at first, but as time grew both Serena and Alex loved teasing the Army Medic, both knowing how she can easily be flustered.   
Alex had also moved on, she was engaged to a nurse where she worked and they both would be attending the wedding. 

Its strange how things turn out in the end.

So she turned to the one person who would always give her a straight answer, Jason.  
The relationship that she has with Jason is great, it always has been. Their both so similar, cut from the same cloth as my nan says.

Jason tells her she is being stupid! 

So matter of factly. That and I quote “Aunty Serena had asked you to wait and you have done. You meet up 4 times a year and still go on holiday together. You still love each other, but I think it and this idea is stupid.” 

Bernie chuckles. She takes a few seconds for it all to register in her brain, that it is stupid to be away from the person that she loves for longer than is necessary.  
However Jason continues “It sometimes feels like you don’t want to be a family Bernie, that you like your own space like you had in the army. That being so far away is better for you, than you being here for us. We need you, Aunty Serena needs you and our family needs you.”

Hearing Jasons stark words hurt her, it isn’t intended to hurt, but it does all the same. She has an opportunity to come home, to be a family and she is considering to stay away.

With that she ring Serena.  
“I’m coming home, and I am coming home to stay.”


	2. Chapter 2.

Serena is having a hectic day at work, some ejit decided to try and tightrope walk over a crowd with no net to fall on, only to loose his balance and fall into said crowd, causing lots of different crush injuries.   
She hears her mobile phone ring Bernie’s unique tone - Were in the army now by Status Quo, so she closes the office door and answers it.   
Its been too long since she has seen or heard from her. Emails just aren’t the same, not that she is any good at replying anyway.

“Bernie” She says rather breathless “I want to talk, but I really can’t right now.”   
Bernie, not hearing what Serena said interrupts her, “I’m coming home, and I am coming home to stay.”   
Then there is a pause.   
A long pause for someone who cant talk right now, Bernie wonders if she actually heard her.  
“Serena………Serena can you hear me…….bloody phone……….Serena?” 

Bernie huffs as she puts down the handset and books her tickets.

Serena redials the number like a flash, it takes Bernie 1 half of a ring to answer her phone.   
“SAY THAT AGAIN!” Serena bellows at her down the phone, so much so Bernie holds the handset an arms length away and chuckles.

“Serena I am coming home, and I am coming home to stay.” But she doesn’t hear the last bit because Xavier Duval - the annoying squirt - barges in her office demanding her attention. 

“Hang on Bernie” she shouts, stares at Xavier who is just standing there, one leg crossed over his other with his hands on his hips waiting for an answer to a question she didn’t hear.   
“Mr Duval, please can you go and find some other consultant like Mr Griffin to annoy rather than barging in here where I am having a very important conversation. GET OUT!” With that he quickly scuttles out of the office with his tail between his legs.

Serena picks up her phone and replies finally to Bernie’s words. “I love you Bernice Wolfe, hurry up and get home as soon as you can…….I so cannot wait to see you.” Serena’s wiping tears from her eyes, not unhappy tears, but tears that fall out of sheer happiness. That her partner, girlfriend, soul mate, all of the above is coming home to be with her. 

She waited for her, as she promised. The countdown starts now. No longer a need for eternity.

Serena has to get back to the ward and Bernie understands, she promises to send the flight information when she finally books it, which will be later today, and they will talk later via FaceTime to finalise the details.

“I love you’s” are exchanged and Serena is on cloud nine for the rest of her shift. She spots Jason as he wheels a patient onto the ward, greets him with her usual admiration and tells him that Bernie is coming home for good.  
Jason in his straight forward, no nonsense self “I know,” he stops briefly “she wants to be a family again.” Then he carries on with his job - Simples.

Its as straight forward as that.   
She is coming home to be a family again, after 2 years mostly apart they will finally be back together in each others arms, where they are supposed to be.

Her flight home was never going to be as quick as she liked, her furniture had been shipped over to Serena’s ready for when she arrived, because of this she didn’t need to wait for her luggage, she packed everything in carry on. She moved swiftly through passport control into the arrival waiting area, straight into the arms of the woman she loves. Kissing passionately until both need air to breathe.

Serena takes her straight home, to be greeted by her family. Cameron arrives back early just for the occasion and brings Morven with him, Charlotte, Jason, Gretta, Guinevere and of course Serena. Her AAU family will meet her tomorrow at Albie’s.   
Where she will have a surprise of her own for Serena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie is home and everyone wants to say hello

As soon as Bernie walked through the front door of their, yes their, now home, Charlotte practically jumped on her, wrapping her long legs around her mothers waist. Bringing Bernie in to a tight hug. She has missed these from her children and Serena, the closeness. She intends to strengthen the bond she has with her children. Once Charlotte lets go and puts her legs back down on the floor, Cameron follows. 

Bernie wipes the tears from her eyes as the love that her children have shown is like forgiveness once again for leaving them. This time they understood, she wasn’t running away this time, she was nurturing their love - Serena’s and Bernie’s love, Bernie’s and her children’s and to some aspect Bernie and Jasons bond. She thinks of him as her child, as their child. No as their children. They lost a child, a child that Bernie didn’t know but loved because she was Serena’s and Serena loved her.

Jason did his usual shake of the hand “welcome home Major” he says, Greta brings her in for a small hug and Guinevere jumps into her arms smiling with her new teeth showing, growing bigger by the day, the Skype calls don’t do her justice.

They sit and eat, take away of course, Serena didn’t want to be stuck in the kitchen she wanted to be by Bernie’s side. I am sure that she would have followed her to the toilet on one occasion, just to make sure she would return and not have to leave again.   
It was a great feeling to be home, to be with her family, to have Serena sitting as close as anyone can get without literally sitting on her lap, that surely would be later.

Bernie would tell her children of the time she spent in Nairobi, her colleagues, her new friends, the sights. They have all been over to see her, been on trips out to see the sights, but the true sights are those in everyday life.   
The smells from the market, except from the fish stall - she hated the smell of fish. Her children laughed at the time that the fishmonger threw a fish at her for saving his hand that he accidentally cut, “I tell you, the eyes were following me everywhere….in the end I left it in the fridge at work, for anyone to take, so the buggers took it home, cooked it and brought it back in…..and I still swear the eyes were still looking at me telling me, begging me not to eat it.”   
Jason asks dryly wanting to know the answer. “Did you eat it Aunty Bernie?” She just looked at him, its the first time he has called her that, she wiped a tear that escaped and shook her head “no” she whispered, “I cooked some rice and beans for the staff, they all ate it instead.” Jason smiled at her, knowing that calling her aunty had the right effect he wanted, recognising the fact that their relationship had changed, she was now part of his family too.

Cameron told her that he was going to qualify after completing his course overseas with his partner and tutor, Morven who smiled shyly. Their relationship had grown closer, closer than she would ever had imagined after Arthur dying of cancer.   
Charlotte has completed her degree with first class honours and will become a research fellow shortly, having got a place in one of the top research labs. Bernie is pleased for her, she has worked hard. To become so invested in curing Motoneurons Disease after seeing her friend die from it was a good legacy to try to gain.  
Jason was still portering, Greta was an accountant, she could work from home as and when she needed to. This was more than often the case with an ever growing bubbly child, who has not moved herself from Bernies side - even when she needed to go to the toilet. It was like her shadow, not that Bernie minded at all. Glad to be back with them all.

Once all was done, they left and promised that they would all return for Sunday Lunch, Serena’s favourite time of the week. To have the whole family around the table was not an opportunity to be missed.   
Like having Christmas all over again.   
Leaving Serena and Bernie to their own devices, which they soon took to their bedroom.   
Only to resurface tomorrow for their drinks with their AAU family.

Only their plan for today was soon thwarted, Serena having a early morning phone call that meant that she was needed back at the hospital, moaning loudly at the person at the other end. That was until she was told to bring Bernie in too, all hands on deck was needed.   
Then it was not so much trouble for them to be back at the hospital.   
Serena telling Bernie that any surgeries needed doing today, they would be done together, no matter how minor. Bernie smiles and nods, she would give Serena anything she wanted.

Bernie and Serena spent the whole day in theatre together. ‘Back where they belonged’ Bernie thought, but knew that she has no job at the minute. She would take anything she could get her hands on, as long as it is within the area. She was not going to be away from Serena or her family again.

Then one final patient was brought in, Serena and Bernie moaned as they scrubbed up once again desperate for a glass, no bottle or 3 of shiraz.   
This time they were joined by the CEO. She was needed as part of it was Cardiothoracic case, she was the surgeon on duty.   
“Welcome home Major” Ms Tate said as she made her own incision “glad to be back?” Bernie smiled at her then looked at her girlfriend “delighted.”   
Her vocabulary skills hadn’t much improved with people she didn’t know or when she was on a difficult case like this one. 

Ms Tate continued in her conversation “ever want to come back?” Bernie didn’t know wether this was a genuine question, she looked at the CEO opposite her to see why she was entering this type of conversation. Bernie had no option to answer truthfully, “I wish I never left.” Ms Tate nodded, looked at Serena who was happy but had a hint of hurt in her eyes, knowing she left to be with her.

“I am opening the Trauma Unit again.” Ms Tate says looking at Serena, “I need a new consultant to lead the way, know of anyone that would be willing to put up with a stubborn old goat?”   
Bernie’s eyes sparkled as she looked at Ms Tate, “Oh I don’t know about that……..A stubborn old goat can sometimes be good, especially when it comes to the stuffy board members who get bored over a cup of tea and biscuits to try and disrupt the way we work.” 

Serena jabs Bernie with her elbow “Oi, you pair……less of the old please, I am in my prime……..you of all people should be aware of that Major” Serena’s voice went so deep it sent shivers over Bernie, even Ms Tate got where she was coming from. 

“Ok, we shall rename her the silver vixen” Bernie says in jest.   
“Shall we now” Ms Tate plays along. “You have a foxy lady their major, got to keep her happy, so are going to join us once again?”   
Bernie offers her hand over the body on the operating table “I would be honoured to be working here again. Can you join us for drinks at Albie’s later, it going to be quite a party.” Ms Tate agrees and they all finish working on their patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So written this one and one more because you all asked so nicely.  
> Hope you enjoy x


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party at Albies. Bernie gets slightly frustrated

Albie’s was bustling waiting for the return of the ‘Major’. 

The news had already got around that she would be soon back as Trauma lead and everyone was excited. Even Jac, they have had their battles just like she has had with Ric, but the mutual respect is held much higher.   
Mo has even returned with Mr T, having managed for someone to look after Hector, who can you believe is nearly 5 years old.

Cameron walks through the door with Morven arm in arm, greeting their old friends warmly. Dom pounces on Morven as soon as she walks through the door pulling her away from Cam, just for a short while. Handing over his wedding invitation and introducing, finally in person to Lofty. They too have kept in touch via emails and Skype, they did lose their best friend together, a bond that still hold them together, that is what he would have wanted.

Bernie manages to break away from Serena’s tight embrace, to head towards Cameron, he hands over a small box.   
“Good luck Madre” he says as he pats her on the back.   
Charlotte, Jason and Greta all sneaked in while everyones back was turned, not even Bernie knew they were all coming.

Bernie pulled Serena into their favoured booth and sat next to her. Only to be disturbed by Fletch, great timing as always. “Evening Major a glass for you and one for you too boss.” He still calls her that, more of a term of endearment and respect. “I have brought Evie too, she wants to say hello to you both.” She appears from behind her dad. 

Bernie lets her sit between the both of them. They chat and giggle together, Evie’s new girlfriend is the best thing since mobile phones were invented apparently, “You would love her Bernie, she is so like you.” The now 17 year old says, as she is passed a drink of coke by her dad. “She is going in the army too, logistics, she is a mechanic.” 

Bernie and Serena share a smile remembering the first time they met each other. Serena having broke down, an unlit fag that goes well with a glass of shiraz. 

“You will have to bring her over on Sunday, two more to the table will be nothing.” Serena says to a beaming Evie, she texts her girlfriend who of course responds immediately to confirm their ‘date’.   
Evie feels like she is bringing her girlfriend to meet her parent. Serena and Bernie have become surrogate parents (mothers) to her, helping Fletch out wherever they can.   
Serena staging an intervention when things broke down between Fletch and   
Evie. Bernie answering any questions to keep Mikey on the straight and narrow after being bullied and the bully at school.

Finally left alone again, Bernie tries to speak to Serena privately.

Yeah trying to speak to Serena privately at her welcome home party was a bad idea as Essie sat across from them with a very nervous Sasha. They now back together again, after him nearly jumping off the hospital roof, in which he is still dealing with his depression. Staying for a short while in hospital so they can get his medication sorted.   
He still doesn’t like to be in big crowds but knows he is safe with his colleagues who have shown his so much support. Ric giving him weekly updates with what is going on around the hospital.   
The demise of Professor Gaskell for one, knowing that neither of them particularly liked the man.   
Fletch keeping him updated with the hospital ‘love and relationship’ gossip, including his blossoming romance with Jac - Sasha knew they should have been together all along, pushing him to go and see her after the surgery.

Anyway I have digressed. Sorry back to the point.

Saying their goodbyes and leaving them to it Bernie tries again. You guessed it, they were stopped by Hansen and Roxanna.   
Their friendship and bond still unbreakable from their training together. Gaskell did try, he even tried to make a move on Roxanna which she tried in vain to turn down. Luckily Hansen was doing his usual ghostly walk and managed to rescue her from the hands of the man who brought devastation to the hospital. 

“Its finally great to meet you properly” said Roxanna hoping out her hand “I have heard great things Major, I look forward to seeing you in action.” Serena instantly got her hackles up, ‘seeing her in action, I don’t think so….she is mine’ was going through her head, as her hand trailed higher on Bernie’s thigh, her body turning in closer to Bernie, breathing on her neck. Bernie’s glow is getting a brighter red by the second.   
“I have heard so much about you too Ms Macmillan, I am sure we shall see each other in theatre soon enough” as she wraps her fingers around Serena’s hand, trying to ground her jealous girlfriend.   
Not that she has anything to be jealous of. 

Bernie was just about to talk privately again to Serena when Ric appeared. Giving a huff, Serena gave her a questioning look. Bernie needed to get it off her chest, she couldn’t wait any longer.   
“Ric just hang on there please, we will be back.” Bernie drags her out of the pub back towards the hospital, to the peace garden to be exact. 

“Finally I get you alone” then right on cue, Ms Tate turns up.   
“Going to be late for your own party Major, you should have been there nearly an hour ago.” Bernie smiles and huffs out a large breath.   
“We will be back across there in a sec, I just need Serena alone for a minute.” Ms Tate taking the hint she left them to it. 

 

“I swear to god if anyone else interrupts me again I will use one of the 13 ways to kill someone with my bare hands.” Serena laughs and Fleur quickly turns on her heals and heads over to Albie’s.

“Serena,” Bernie entwines their fingers together, rubbing her thumb over her left ring finger “I love you, you know that right?” Bernie looks at her as her smile blossoms.   
“Of course I do” Serena responds squeezing their fingers tighter together. 

“You know I am never leaving again, right” Bernie knows she needed to say it, to confirm it.   
Serena nods “I do”.

“You know I love spending every second with you and hate it when we are apart, even if your just making coffee to bring back to bed.” Bernie smiles as Serena chuckles and nods.

“I want to give you this,” she pulls out a small box from her tight fitting trousers.   
“About bloody time Major” Serena responds as she holds the box in her fingers twirling it around.

What they hadn’t noticed that everyone had left the pub and quietly gathered around the outskirts of the peace garden.

Bernie got down on one knee, took the box from Serena’s fingers, opened it slowly, took the ring out and held out her hand. Serena placed her left hand in Bernies.

“Serena, I love you, and I know you love me. Would you do me the great honour of being my wife?” She never falters, one sentence said with conviction, looking into the eyes of the person she is in love with, hoping that she would say yes.

Serena had tears falling down her face, no attempt to move them was made. Her eyes sparkled with love for the woman down on one knee.   
“Yes, of course I will marry you.”   
Bernie slipped the ring on her finger, slowly got up with the help of the wooden bench, and kissed her. 

They were not even startled by the cheering for their family, friends and colleagues that had gathered to witness Major Bernice Griselda Wolfe asking Ms Serena Wendy Campbell to marry her, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
